Four Key
by Aditya12
Summary: Vocagakuen, tempat dimana siswa-siswi elit berada dan tempat bagi keempat kunci penting berada. Mampukah keempat siswa-siswi yang memegang kunci tersebut bertahan ? Dan mampukah Len melindungi seorang gadis yang barusan saja ditolaknya ?/ Chapter 2 update!/
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, saya author baru disini. mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal ^.^**

 **this is my first fiction, lets enjoy this story -.-,,**

 **Tittle : Four Key**

 **Genre : romance, action**

 **Pairing : LenxMiku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, Typo, dll.**

 **Happy reading minna d^.^b**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 : Pewaris ? (bagian 1)_

Vocagakuen adalah sebuah SMA elit dimana para bangsawan yang hanya bisa bersekolah disini ataupun mereka yang benar-benar mampu untuk menanggung segala biayanya. Dan disekolah ini terdapat lima orang yang terkenal.

Yang pertama adalah Megurine Luka, seorang siswi dikelas 2-A. Ia terkenal akan keluarganya yang kaya raya, sosok anggun nan indah ada padanya, sehingga ia dikagumi oleh semua orang dimanapun, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang ratu dan para siswa-siswi sering menyebutnya sebagai 'Queen'.

Yang kedua adalah Kamui Gakupo, seorang siswa dikelas 3-A. Ia terkenal dengan julukannya sebagai 'pangeran drama'. Ia sangat mahir dalam berakting, keluarganya juga kaya raya, dan wajah yang dimilikinya sangatlah tampan.

Yang ketiga adalah Honne Dell, seorang siswa dikelas 1-D. Ia terkenal dengan sifat bebasnya dimana ia sama sekali tak ingin diperintah orang lain. Keluarganya sangat kaya raya, sehingga ia dapat melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, ia juga merupakan siswa yang terkenal dengan kenakalannya. Semua siswa disekolah patuh padanya, hal ini dikarenakan ia sangat pandai dalam segala bidang termasuk akademik. Ia memiiliki wajah yang tampan dan cepat menguasai apapun yang baru dipelajarinya.

Yang keempat adalah Shion Akaito, seorang siswa dikelas 3-B. Ia terkenal karena ketampanannya dan juga kekayaannya. Ia juga sangat pandai dalam hal percintaan, sehingga banyak gadis yang menjadi pacarnya. Ia sangat pandai dalam segala bidang termasuk olahraga.

Yang kelima adalah Kagamine Len, seorang siswa dikelas 1-B. Ia bukan merupakan siswa yang kaya raya, namun ia memiliki ketampanan yang menurut banyak gadis wajahnya sangat manis. Sikapnya yang terkadang dingin membuat semua gadis jatuh cinta kepadanya. Ia memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata dan sangat ahli dalam beladiri.

Disamping kelima orang tadi, masih banyak siswa-siswi yang memiliki kepopuleran. Namun kelima orang tadi adalah orang yang berada diperingkat atas dari mereka yang populer.

Disekolah ini juga memiliki siswa-siswi yang memiliki peran penting dalam menjaga kedamaian dunia. Hal itu tidak berlebihan untuk disebutkan karena disekolah ini terdapat beberapa pewaris yang memegang kunci yang sangat penting. Terdapat 4 kunci secara keseluruhan yang tersebar secara acak. Hal ini telah dikatakan dalam sejarah siapapun yang memiliki keempat kunci tersebut, maka masa depan dunia akan berada ditangannya.

Keempat kunci tersebut terbagi atas Diamond, Heart, Spade, dan Club. Dan keempat kunci ini diwariskan secara turun-temurun oleh suatu keluarga bangsawan. Dan tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan kunci tersebut diantara banyak bangsawan yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru dunia.

Dan sejarah ini telah ada selama 300 tahun lamanya.

.

.

* * *

(Sabtu/Pukul 10.12)

Di siang hari itu,disaat jam istirahat Len terlihat sedang berjalan dengan beberapa bungkusan makanan ditangan kanannya. Ia berjalan dengan santai bersama seseorang laki-laki bersurai biru yang mengenakan syal putih. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan sangat akrab hingga obrolan mereka berakhir oleh seorang perempuan yang menghampiri Len.

"Len. Apa kau tidak punya rencana besok siang?" kata seorang perempuan berambut hijau tosca di halaman sekolah kepada seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning bernama Len.

"Ya, tentu saja" jawab Len yang membuat anak perempuan didepannya merasa amat senang.

"Benar-"

"Tentu saja punya" katanya lagi yang langsung membuat perempuan tadi berubah 180 derajat dari suasana hati yang tadi dirasakannya.

Dengan kekecewaan yang berat, anak perempuan tersebut berbalik dari hadapan Len dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah teman-temannya yang jauh dibelakangnya. Teman-temannya yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memberi semangat agar tidak menyerah pada gadis tadi.

Sedangkan Len terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang barusan saja terjadi dan kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan di halaman sekolah yang terbilang luas itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau menolak anak itu, Len?" ujar seorang laki-laki yang berjalan disamping Len.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kaito?" tanya Len.

"Yah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika kau mengatakan kalau kau memang tidak punya rencana besok"

"Jika aku mengatakan hal itu. Bukannya nanti malah menambah masalah"

"Ayolah Len. Itu hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Mungkin?"

"Ya dan diakhir perjalanan itu akan berakhir dengan pengakuannya"

"Hahaha. Apa salahnya dengan itu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Sudahlah, Kaito. Aku tidak mau melanjutkan percakapan ini" kata Len yang langsung berjalan mendahului Kaito.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi" kata Kaito yang menyusul Len.

.

.

* * *

(Minggu/Pukul 09.10/)

Dipagi hari yang sangat cerah itu, kediaman Kagamine langsung diusik oleh sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang sangat penting.

Tok…tok…tok

Seorang perempuan bersurai kuning dengan pita putih dan penjepit rambut yang menghiasi rambutnya itu sedang terlihat mengetuk pintu kamar dari Len.

"Len bangunlah ada telpon untukmu" kata Rin yang merupakan saudara kembarnya.

"Untukmu saja Rin" ucap Len yang masih memejamkan matanya dikasurnya.

Rin hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban dari Len dan mendekatkan telepon genggamnya kesamping wajahnya.

"Maaf Luka-sama. Sepertinya Len sedang tidak enak badan" ucap Rin.

Brakkkk….

Pintu dikamar Len langsung terbuka dengan keras oleh Len.

"Serahkan, telepon itu Rin!" kata Len serius.

"Tidak. Kau bilang ini untukku!" bantah Rin.

"Jika dari Luka-sama, itu pengecualian!" kata Len bersikeras.

"Oke-oke… tapi sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu wajahmu itu" kata Rin yang melempar teleponnya ke arah Len dan langsung ditangkap oleh Len.

"Diamlah kau!" teriak Len yang melihat Rin langsung meninggalkannya setelah melempar telepon itu.

.

.

* * *

(Minggu/Pukul 10.00)

Tak jauh dari kediaman kagamine, terdapat sebuah taman bunga yang dihiasi oleh beragam bunga-bunga indah. Dan diantara bunga-bunga indah tersebut terlihat seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan sangat manis dan cantik sedang duduk di bangku dekat sebuah pohon rindang. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Dan tak lama kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya karena melihat seorang laki-laki yang berlari kearahnya.

"Kau terlambat Len!" teriak perempuan bersurai merah muda itu dengan tatapan tajam kepada Len.

"hosh…hosh… maaf Luka-sama" ucap Len yang terlihat lelah dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Len baru saja berlari dari rumahnya ke taman kota yang berjarak 1 kilometer dalam 5 menit.

"Nih" Luka menyerahkan botol minuman ditangannya dan beberapa lembar kertas ukuran A4 pada Len.

"Terima kasih Luka-sama" Len menerima botol minuman itu dan langsung meneguknya. Setelah itu ia pun bertanya "Apa ini, Luka-sama?"

"Itu tugas mu yang selanjutnya. Kau tidak perlu menjagaku lagi mulai sekarang" jawab Luka dengan tegas.

"Apa maksudnya ini Luka-sama?" tanya Len yang masih belum mengerti keadaannya.

"Mulai sekarang tugasmu untuk menjagaku akan digantikan oleh Hiyama. Dan kau akan menjaga gadis dilembar itu" ucapnya menjelaskan.

Len melihat lembaran itu dan dirinya terkejut dengan apa yang tertera diatasnya.

Dilembar tersebut tertera nama Hatsune Miku, gadis berambut hijau tosca yang diikat twintail. Dan tentu saja, itu adalah gadis yang ditolak oleh Len semalam.

"Kenapa gadis ini?" tanya Len.

"Dia yang mewarisi kunci heart dari keempat kunci yang ada dan baru-baru ini orang yang mengawasinya baru saja terbunuh" kata Luka.

"Kalau begitu ada orang yang mengetahui jika dia memegang kunci itu?" tebak Len.

"Ya kau benar. Keberadaannya sekarang menjadi sangat penting karena mereka sudah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya"

Len hanya terdiam. Dilubuk hatinya ia sebenarnya ingin menghentikan semua ini dan menjalankan kehidupannya dengan normal. Tapi itu tidak dapat dihindari karena sekarang dia telah terlibat dengan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya, terlebih lagi keluarga Kagamine adalah salah satu keluarga yang bertugas untuk melayani dan menjaga orang-orang yang memiliki kunci tersebut.

"Kau juga sebaiknya tahu hal ini Len" ucap Luka dan ia pun membisikkan sesuatu kepada Len.

Len yang mendengar hal itu terkejut tidak percaya. Didalam hatinya sekarang mungkin tumbuh perasaan untuk melindungi perempuan itu dari apapun.

Luka yang mengetahui perasaan Len itu, kini merasa sedikit tenang dengan hal itu. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Len.

"Dengar Len. Apapun yang terjadi kuharap kau melindungi gadis itu dengan baik" kata Luka yang disambut dengan perkataan 'ya' dari Len.

To be continue…

.

.

* * *

thanks for reading minna ^.^

see you in chapter 2...

Preview chapter 2

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"/"Baiklah tapi aku hanya akan memberimu ini"/ "Dimana Mikuo-niisan?"/"Semuanya itu hanyalah mimpimu"/"Aku benci dirimu, Len!"/"Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, gue balik lagi membawa chapter 2 ^_^.

Terima kasih bagi yang mendukung fict ini agar tetap lanjut.

Oke langsung saja,,, lets see this chapter .

.

 **Judul : Four Key**

 **Genre : Romance, action**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pairing : Len x Miku**

 **Warning : OOC, OOT, Typo, dll, dsb.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid tidak pernah menjadi milik saya, tapi ide cerita milik saya.**

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Pewaris ? (Bagian 2)

(Minggu/Pukul 13.00)

Siang itu, dikediaman Kagamine. Rin sedang asik-asiknya membaca komik shoujo kesukaannya yang ditemani dengan jus jeruk dikamarnya. Kesenangannya disaat itupun mendapat gangguan dari suara yang terdengar di ruang kamarnya, yap itu suara panggilan masuk dari smartphone miliknya. Dengan sedikit menggerutu ia meletakkan komik ditangannya dimeja didekat dia menaruh jus jeruknya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphone miliknya. Disana tertera nama Len Kagamine. Rin pun menekan layar touchscreen di smartphone-nya dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Ya ada apa Len?" sapa Rin.

"Ada hal yang berubah Rin"

"Maksudmu kau mau tinggal dengan Luka-sama setelah kau berkencan dengannya?" tanya Rin dengan nada bercanda pada saudaranya itu.

"BUKAN BODOH!" teriak Len yang dapat didengar oleh orang disekitarnya termasuk Luka yang masih duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Rin dengan serius kali ini.

"Keluarga Kagamine tidak akan menjaga Megurine Luka lagi"

"Lalu?"

"Kita dipindah tugaskan, mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga Hatsune Miku" kata Len. Rin yang mendengar hal ini sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, karena Hatsune Miku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengannya selama ini.

"Baiklah Len. Untuk selanjutnya aku yang akan memberitahukannya ke ayah dan ibu" kata Rin.

"Ya, terima kasih Rin" ujar Len. Ia pun mengakhiri percakapannya dan menyimpan smartphone-nya disaku celananya.

Rin yang mengetahui kejadian tersebut langsung menghubungi ayah dan ibunya melalui smartphonenya, karena ayah dan ibunya sedang bertugas keluar kota.

* * *

(Minggu/Pukul 13.20)

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Len" tanya Luka yang sedari tadi melihat kearah Len.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja"

"Apa kau yakin? Kau yakin tidak akan merindukanku karena kedepannya kau tidak akan menjagaku lagi?" tanya Luka sedikit menggoda.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok. Lagipula kita berada disekolah yang sama, jadi kesempatan bertemu tidaklah 0 persen bukan?"

"Hahaha, seperti biasa kau selalu menjawabku dengan pandai Len"

"Ya. Sebagai orang yang melakukan tugas penjagaan terhadap Lika-sama selama 3 tahun, aku sudah dapat mengatasi segala perilaku Luka-sama yang mungkin akan dilakukannya"

"Ooh benarkah, apakah itu juga termasuk jika aku merindukanmu Len~" goda Luka.

"Ten-. Ehh~" rona merah tampak dikedua pipi Len saat itu.

Luka hanya tersenyum saja dan kembali menggenggam tangan Len. "Kuharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, termasuk dirimu, aku, Rin, Miku, dan yang lainnya"

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu" ucap Len dengan pelan.

Keduanya pun saling diam membisu dalam keadaan cuaca yang cerah itu. Luka yang menikmati saat-saat itupun menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Len yang alhasil membuat Len menjadi agak canggung.

* * *

(Senin/Pukul 08.35)

Jam pelajaran pertama seharusnya sudah dimulai 5 menit yang lalu di kelas 1-A, namun guru yang mengajar dipelajaran tersebut masih belum kunjung datang. Para siswa-siswi dikelas pun menjadi agak ricuh dengan gosip terbaru tentang seorang siswa pindahan.

"Hei apa kau dengar, katanya akan ada seorang siswa baru!" ucap seorang siswa dengan surai biru yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kaito.

"Ya, aku sudah dengar. Katanya dia seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan" sahut seorang wanita bernama SeeU.

"Apa kau tahu siapa itu?" tanya Miku yang ikut dalam obrolan kepada Rin.

"Y-ya aku juga tidak tahu siapa itu? kenapa kalian tak sebaiknya menunggu saja?" jawab Rin dengan sedikit canggung.

"Kuharap dia bukan seorang yang menyeramkan!" teriak Piko dalam hati yang tak sengaja dikatakannya dengan nada kuat. Teman-teman lainnya hanya berkata 'Suara hatimu kedengaran Piko-san' dalam batin mereka.

"WOY GURU DATANG!" teriak Miki yang saat itu baru saja dari toilet dan melihat guru sedang berjalan kearah kelas 1-A dan ia langsung berlari ketempat duduknya, diikuti oleh siswa lain.

Suasana tampak hening sekali setelah mendengar pengumuman penting dari Miki tadi. Tak beberapa lama guru yang dilihat Miki tadipun memasuki ruangan kelas diikuti seorang siswa dibelakangnya.

Para siswa dan siswi yang melihat siswa didepan itu hanya melongo kecuali Rin, mereka tiba-tiba memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

"Baiklah, karena ibu sedang malas berbasa-basi. Sekarang ibu akan memperkenalkan siswa baru ini. Mengenai tentang kepindahannya, ibu juga tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi yang penting ibu harap kalian mau menerimanya" ucap guru tersebut dengan aura malasnya.

Siswa yang berdiri didepan tadi melangkah kedepan 1 langkah. "Perkenalkan saya Kagamine Len, berasal dari 1-B SMA Vocakaguen. Mohon bantuannya" ucap Len dengan nada amat sangat datar.

"APA-APA INI!"

"WOY KENAPA PINDAHANNYA DARI KELAS SEBELAH!"

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI DISINI!"

"KYAAAH LEN-SAMA PINDAH KEKELAS KITA!"

"GAWAT SAINGAN KITA BERTAMBAH SATU LAGI!"

"ARGGGHH APA YANG TELAH TERJADI SETALAH NEGARA API MENYERANG!" dengan segera semua murid diruangan itu memperhatikan siswa yang mengatakan ini dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Apa yang lo bilang barusan?'

"Oke cukup untuk perkenalannya, kalian terlalu berlebihan anak-anak" kata sang guru yang membuat semua siswa tiba-tiba menunduk malu dengan tindakan mereka sendiri.

Len yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"KYAAHH LEN-SAMA TERTA-" perkataan siswi yang barusan langsung terpotong akibat lemparan kapur dari sang guru yang mengenai kepalanya.

"SU-DAH-KU-BI-LANG- JA-NGAN BER-LE-BI-HAN!" ancam sang guru yang langsung men-deathglare siswi tadi.

Siswa yang lain hanya menelan ludah mereka melihat sang guru mereka. Sedangkan Len telah keringat dingin didepan.

"Baiklah Len. Silahkan duduk ditempat yang kau kosong disana" kata sang guru yang telah kembali ke mode normal.

"Baik bu" jawab Len. Iapun berjalan menuju bangku yang letaknya paling belakang dan dekat dengan jendela itu.

Tepat didepannya duduk terlihat seorang gadis yang tak diragukan lagi adalah saudara kembarnya, Rin Kagamine. Dan disamping kanan Rin adalah Hatsune Miku yang merupakan seseorang yang harus dijaga Len.

"Oke, semuanya karena masalah tadi sudah selesai kita lanjutkan tentang pelajaran yang semalam dibahas" kata sang guru yang kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang trigonometri.

Para siswa dan siswi terlihat mendengarkan materi yang diajarkan oleh guru mereka, kecuali Len. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya, kelihatannya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Len, apa kau baik-baik saja?" bisik Rin pada Len.

Len melihat wajah saudaranya itu dan berkata "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh?"

"Aku tidak bisa langsung berbicara seperti 'aku akan menjagamu mulai sekarang' pada orang yang barusan kutolak Rin!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

"Oh, ayolah Len. Kau termasuk lima anak populer disekolah ini. Lakukanlah sesuatu dengan kepopuleranmu itu bodoh!" bisik Rin dengan sedikit kesal pada Len.

Len terlihat mencari cara dikepalanya itu. "Apa kau bisa membantuku Rin. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan cara apapun saat ini" katanya yang membuat Rin menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah akan kubantu kau sedikit nanti" ucapnya yang langsung disambut dengan wajah senangnya Len. 'Terkadang menyusahkan juga berurusan dengan Len' batin Rin.

.

.

* * *

(Senin/Pukul 10.30)

Jam istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan para siswa pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka dan banyak yang keluar ruang kelas demi mengisi perut mereka ataupun mereka melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya.

Rin memasukkan semua buku pelajarannya yang ada dimejanya dan segera menghampiri Miku.

"Hey, Miku. Apa kau lapar?" tanya Rin.

"Ya, setelah pelajaran tadi aku merasa sedikit lapar. Kenapa rupanya Rin?" tanyanya balik.

"Itu, tadi Len mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Katanya ia mau mentraktirmu!" ucap Rin secara spontan.

Len yang mendengar semua perkataan Rin terkejut dan langsung menatap kearah Rin.

"Bukankah begitu yang kau bilang Len" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Len.

"Ya, tentu saja. Hahaha" ucapnya dengan senyumannya. 'Sialan kau Rin. Beraninya kau menguras dompetku!' batinnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya.

Miku yang mendengar perkataan Len tadi langsung merasa canggung. "Apa tidak apa-apa Len-san?" tanyanya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok Miku-san" jawab Len.

"Nah, jadi tunggu apa lagi. Ayo ke kantin Miku!" kata Rin yang langsung menarik Miku keluar kelas diikuti Len dibelakangnya.

.

* * *

(Senin/Pukul 10.43)

Dikantin sekolah dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswi yang sedang menikmati makanan mereka maupun yang sedang mengantri untuk mendapatkan makanan mereka. Dan disinilah Len, Miku dan Rin sedang duduk.

"Ne, bukankah ini enak~" ucap Rin yang memakan nasi dengan kari itu dengan background bunga sedang bermekaran dibelakangnya.

"Ya, kau benar Rin. Ini sangat enak~" kata Miku yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Rin.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya Miku dan Rin menikmati makanan mereka. Rin melihat kearah Len.

"Apa kau hanya memakan itu Len?" tanya Rin.

"Ya aku tidak terlalu lapar kok" jawab Len dengan santai sambil memakan ice kream banana didepannya.

"Oh, ayolah jangan begitu Len" Rin menyendokkan nasi karinya dan menawarkannya pada Len. "Nih. Akan kuberi kau sedikit punyaku" katanya.

Miku yang melihat tindakan Rin tiba-tiba saja mukanya langsung memerah seketika dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Hentikan Rin. Kau tahukan aku tidak suka makanan pedas seperti itu" ucap Len menolak.

"Oh iya aku lupa" kata Rin yang langsung memakan nasi karinya itu. Miku langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Jadi apa kau sudah tahu itu Miku?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"E-eh, itu?" tanya Miku dengan canggung.

"Len itu suka sekali banana dan membenci makanan pedas. Kalau kau nanti ingin memasak untuknya ingatlah hal itu Miku!" kata Rin dengan nada tegasnya.

"Eeeeehhhh" teriak Miku." Aku tidak mungkin me-melakukan i-i-i-i-itu" kata Miku dengan rona merah diwajahnya. Rin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah temannya itu.

'Sepertinya kau menikmati ini Rin' batin Len yang melihat kejadian itu.

Dengan menarik nafas yang panjang Len lalu berkata "Sepertinya aku ingin memakan masakanmu Miku" pada Miku sambil tersenyum manis. Dan alhasil seluruh wajah Miku merona merah.

"Ba-baiklah…suatu…saat nanti akan ….kubuatkan" ucapnya pelan dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

.

.

* * *

(Senin/Pukul 13.12)

Jam istirahat kedua telah berbunyi 2 menit yang lalu, diruangan kelas 1-A terlihat Len sedang duduk dengan membaca sebuah novel di tempat duduknya. Rin dan Miku sedang keluar karena ada urusan dengan teman mereka yang lain diluar. Dan saat itu, diluar ruangan kelas 1-A tepatnya dikoridor para siswi banyak yang berkumpul untuk satu alasan yang sama.

"Hey bukankah itu Shion Akaito?" kata Piko yang melihat seorang laki-laki yang terlihat mirip Kaito dengan rambut berwarna merah sedang berjalan kearah kelas 1-A.

"Benarkah! Mana Akaito-sama ?" teriak Miki yang langsung membuat seluruh siswi di kelas 1-A saat itu berteriak histeris dan melihat keluar kelas.

"Woahh, kau benar Piko! Dia sangat tampan seperti ceritanya!" kata Miki sangat antusias.

"Ya benar lah, namanya juga terkenal sebagai lima anak terpopuler dan terkenal disekolah" kata Piko.

"Apa yang dilakukan Baka-niki disini?" kata Kaito yang langsung kaget melihat kakaknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Kaito?" tanya Piko yang sedang heran dengan temannya satu itu.

"Diamlah aku sedang bersembunyi dari si narsis satu itu" katanya sambil bersembunyi disalah satu pilar yang ada diluar dengan gaya yang aneh.

'Aku sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka' batin Piko sweatdrop.

"Hey Piko di berjalan mendekati Len! Lihatlah!" teriak Miki yang masih terus mengamati tindakan Akaito.

"Haha… ternyata dia kesini bukan untuk adiknya ya?" kata Piko.

Dengan langkah pasti pemuda tampan itu mendekati dan akhirnya berdiri disamping Len duduk.

"Pasti kau Len, kan?" tanya Akaito memastikan.

"Ya, ada apa Akaito-senpai? Jika kau mau menanyakan tentang adikmu, aku tidak tahu" jawabnya sambil meletakkan novel yang dibacanya dimejanya.

"Tidak aku ingin bertemu denganmu" katanya dengan ramah.

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertemu denganmu senpai" kata Len dengan tatapan dingin.

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan memberimu ini" Akaito menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Len. "Aku yakin kau akan senang dengan ini, Len~" katanya yang langsung berbalik dari pergi dari Len.

Len yang menerima surat dari Akaito bertanya-tanya tentang surat itu dalam hatinya. Sedangkan para siswi fujoshi yang melihat itu berteriak dengan histeris seakan-akan Akaito menyerahkan surat cinta pada Len.

Surat tersebut lalu dibuka oleh Len dengan segera dan membaca isinya. Ekspresi Len tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat kesal dan langsung meremukkan surat itu ditangannya setelah membaca isi keseluruhan surat itu. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari ke luar kelas.

Para siswa-siswi yang melihat Len hanya keheranan dengan reaksi Len seperti itu.

.

* * *

(Senin/Pukul 13.08)

Miku dan Rin terlihat sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah di lantai 3 menuju ke sebuah gudang penyimpanan yang tak jauh dari ruang guru di lantai itu.

"Rin, kau bisa pergi duluan mengambil berkas-berkas itu" kata Miku.

"Memangnya kenapa denganmu Miku?" tanya Rin.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu nih" kata Miku yang sedikit terlihat gelisah.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi cepatlah ketempat penyimpanan Miku"

"Ya, aku akan kesana nanti" kata Miku yang langsung bergegas menuju toilet dilantai itu.

Sedangkan Rin terus berjalan kearah tempat penyimpanan.

Ditoilet sekolah, Miku langsung masuk kesalah satu bilik dan menyelesaikan urusannya disana. Setelah itu dia keluar dari bilik itu dan melihat sebuah surat tergeletak di wastafel dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri.

Disurat tersebut ia melihat namanya tertera disana sebagai tujuan sipengirim surat. Miku keheranan melihat surat itu. Ia pun mengambilnya dan lalu membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

"Miku, apa kau ada didalam?" teriak Rin sambil memasuiki toilet dan disana ia melihat Miku terlihat sedih dengan sebuah surat ditangan kanannya. "Apa yang terjadi ?" tanyanya.

"Dimana Mikuo-niisan?" tanya Miku dengan air mata yang mengalir dimatanya.

Rin yang melihat Miku seperti itu langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya."Tenanglah, Miku" ucapnya.

.

* * *

(Senin/Pukul 13.20)

"Luka-sama!" panggil Len dari dekat pintu masuk kelas 2-A.

Luka yang sedang menulis sesuatu langsung melihat kearah Len, ia melihat Len yang sepertinya terlihat kelelahan habis berlari.

"Ada apa Len?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Len.

"Ini tentang Miku!" katanya.

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Len, lalu Luka menarik Len dan membawanya keatap gedung sekolah.

"Disini tidak akan didengar siapapun. Sekarang apa yang terjadi pada Miku?" tanya Luka.

"Ini" Len menyerahkan surat yang telah kusut itu pada Luka.

Luka membacanya dan terkejut dengan isi dari surat itu.

Len terduduk seketika, pikirannya tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang.

"Len kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka yang merasa khawatir.

"Ya, Luka-sama. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini. Aku sama sekali tak mengharapkan hal ini!. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini Luka-sama. Hanya bisa melihat orang-orang menderita tanpa bisa melakukan apapun!" ucap Len menumpahkan semua kekesalan yang dirasakannya.

Luka yang melihat Len terpukul oleh keadaan membuatnya simpati dan iapun memeluk Len dengan erat, "Itu semua hanya mimpimu, Len" katanya.

Len hanya terdiam.

"Aku tak ingin orang yang menjagaku selama ini merasakan hal sakit seperti ini. Jadi lupakan itu semua Len, anggaplah semuanya hanya mimpi. Jadi kau tak perlu merasakan sakit. Tenang saja, aku ada disini" ucap Luka yang menenangkan Len.

.

* * *

(Senin/Pukul 15.15)

"Len sudah waktunya pulang" kata Kaito yang berdiri didekatnya.

"Ya, kau duluan saja Kaito" kata Len.

"Ya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa. Len" Kaito berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Diruang kelas hanya ada Len yang terduduk lemas di kursinya. Sudah 15 menit berlalu sejak bel sekolah berbunyi yang menandakan waktunya untuk pulang. Tapi Len menunggu Miku yang sejak jam istirahat kedua belum kembali kekelas.

.

.

Sesaat kemudian, Miku terlihat memasuki ruang kelas.

"Mi….ku?" Len merasa ada yang aneh dengannya.

Miku tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya berjalan ketempat duduknya, mengambil tasnya, dan berjalan menuju keluar kelas sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh Len yang memegang tangannya dari belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi Miku?" tanya Len.

"…" Miku tetap diam.

"Jawab aku Miku! Aku bisa melihat kau baru saja menangiskan?" tanyanya lagi.

"…Aku…" Miku berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi hanya suara bervolume rendah yang keluar."Aku benci dirimu Len!" ucapnya yang langsung melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang Len dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Dengarkan apa yang kukatakan! MIKU!" teriak Len sekeras-kerasnya agar terdengar oleh Miku. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tenanglah Len" ucap Rin yang memasuki ruangan kelas. "Miku sudah tahu tentang Mikuo" katanya.

.

.

.

* * *

To be continue…

Thanks for reading minna and see you in the next Chapter ^.^

.

.

Preview Chapter 3

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"/"Semua ini akan semakin menarik"/"Untuk apa kau peduli!"/"Len, awas!"/"Seluruh sekolah telah berhasil dikuasai"/"Jangan bermain-main denganku brengsek!"/"Semuanya semakin menggila"


End file.
